marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Many Things
BOOK OF MANY THINGS The Book of Many Things was a mystical tome several centuries old. It was possessed at one time by Master Khan, who presented it to the Ninja. The Ninja used it to access K'un-L'un, and assaulted the people there. Their leader, Yu-Ti, punished the Ninja by sealing his soul within the Book of Many Things. Eventually, a visitor to K'un-L'un stole the Book of Many Things, and brought it back to Earth with him. He was slain by a robber, and the tome eventually fell into the possession of the Cult of Kara-Kai, worshippers of Kâli. They called the book "the Sacred Volume of Kâli," and placed it within one of their temples. Eventually, the Ninja's rage within the book caused an earthquake which buried the temple. A century later, the book was found by the archaeologist Professor Wing, and he was immediately marked for death by members of the Cult of Kara-Kai. Unknown to him, because he had the book in his possession, the Ninja would take possession of his body to perform assassinations. The cultists eventually stole the book back, along with Professor Wing and his daughter Colleen, and brought it to their temple. When Iron Fist came to rescue the Wings, he fought the cult alongside the Ninja, and during the melee, the book was accidentally flung into a brazier, destroying it. The Ninja then turned on Iron Fist, no longer fearing his own destruction. The Book of Many Things contains various mystical spells, but was primarily used to access other mystical dimensions, such as the legendary realm of K'un-L'un. While the Ninja's spirit was imprisoned within the book, he could use its power to generate an astral form of himself to take possession of others, and could cause earthquakes by focusing his rage. MYSTIC TOME Enhanced Durability D8, Sorcery D6, Teleport D8 SFX: Gateway Ritual. Spend a D10 effect die from a roll including the Teleport power and a Cosmic or Mystic specialty/a D10 doom die to transport you and one other target to one of the interdimensional realms described in the book. You can spend 1 PP/a D8 doom die per additional target. SFX: Imprisonment of the Ninja. Create a Posessed by the Ninja complication on a target using a die from the doom pool equal to the highest affiliation die of the character. The target becomes posessed by the Ninja until the complication is eliminated. Spend a D10 effect die from a roll including the Sorcery power/a D10 doom die to add The Ninja to the scene. If a character in the scene has a Posessed by the Ninja complication equal to its highest affiliation die spend a D6 effect die/doom die instead to add The Ninja to the scene. SFX: Sacred Volume of Kali. When creating Mystic resources or assets related to the Cult of Kara-Kai add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Eightfold Dimensions. Teleport can be used only to travel between the dimensions of Ama (Realms of the Amatsu-Kami), Dilmun (Realms of the Annunaki), Limbo, Ta-Lo (Realms of the Xian), Ergenekon (Realms of the Tenger), Nirvana (Realms of the Daevas), the Capital Cities of Heaven (K'un Lun, K'un-Zi, Peng Lai Island, Z'Gambo, Under City, Tiger Island, the Kingdom of Spiders, or the Eighth City) and Earth (including Atlantis, Attilan, or Blue Area of the Moon). Limit: Mystic Artifact. Shutdown Book of Many Things to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. When you add Sorcery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications as your effect. Category:Items Category:Mystic Items